


Por debajo de la mesa...

by Yuzucchis



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: F/F, Warmi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis
Summary: Por debajo de la mesa pueden esconderse mil secretos entre dos personas que los demás nunca sabrán, aquella referencia era la que Mimi recordaría el día de su 26 cumpleaños.





	Por debajo de la mesa...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [616Maribel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=616Maribel).



Veintiséis, qué gran número, más cerca del treinta que del veinte. Si me dejase llevar por antiguas supersticiones, diría que mi edad es otra. Pero cumplir años es la prueba de que estamos vivos, y yo lo estaba más que nunca tras estos meses tan intensos, a pesar de ser la primera en bajar de la nube, la primera en dejar la academia de OT. Lo bueno estaba por llegar, así que no era un fracaso, desde luego. Además, me llevaba a tantos nuevos amigos conmigo como Ricky, Raoul, Roi, Ana…

Por casualidad de la vida, en este momento tan dulce y con el concurso acabado, empezó abril de la forma más bonita que pensé. Había pasado el fin de semana en Madrid, aunque esa tarde de domingo volvería a Granada, que una también tiene familia. Por lo pronto, Ricky me ofreció su piso en la capital para dormir, ¿y cómo iba a rechazar yo tal invitación si mi plan era aparecer allí sin avisar de todos modos?

—¿Cómo vas a cumplir tú tantos años? Si como mucho tienes 15, una niñata.

—No creo que quieras que hable de edades, ¿eh, Ricardo Merino? —bromeé.

Ambos mirábamos la tele a la 1 de la madrugada (más bien el móvil, twitter estaba encendido a esas horas). Había recibido miles de felicitaciones y mi nombre aparecía entre los Treding Topics nacionales, lo cual tenía mucho mérito, por un momento olvidé todos esos minions de peluche que me traían de cabeza por graciosos que fuesen. Sin embargo, entre esos mensajes, los de mis compañeros de la academia, mis amigos más o menos conocidos y hasta de mi tía Eustaquia que dos días antes había aprendido a usar whatsapp, que me felicitaron con textos agradecí con corazones y besos… no había ni rastro de Ana.

Aunque hacía un par de horas que habíamos hablado, no daba señales de vida desde que dijo que saldría a cenar fuera.  
—Mimi, deberíamos acostarnos pronto si dices que quieres desayunar mañana con Carolina antes de irte, no te veo yo con muchas ganas de madrugar si te duermes a las 5 como siempre.  
—Puf, es verdad. Y yo que pensaba hacer un directo mientras para hacer hora…

—¿Hacer hora? ¿Qué estás esperan… AH, COÑO.

El silencio me delató. Quería esperar su mensaje. Seguro que se estaba vengando por no poner un tweet el día de su cumpleaños, me haría esperar.

—Supongo que tienes razón, creo que mejor será que me acueste, no hago nada aquí…

—Estará ocupada, ya sabes cómo está con la promoción de Lo Malo, apenas tiene tiempo de nada.

—¡Si no pasa nada!

—Petarda, que nos conocemos y sé lo encoñada que estás.

—BUENAS NOCHES.

No quise seguir con eso, por lo que me levanté del sofá directa al dormitorio. Me dejé caer sobre el colchón como lo haría una princesa Disney en su momento más dramático, pero nadie podía verme por suerte. Mi móvil seguía lleno de notificaciones, de mensajes que tendría que responder a la mañana siguiente.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero lo que me despertó no fue la alarma ni la voz de Ricky, ni siquiera un codazo suyo. Noté unos brazos rodeándome por la espalda que hicieron que me estremeciera. Abrí los ojos instintivamente, aunque todo estaba oscuro.

—Ricky, joder, que no soy Kibo.

—Ni yo soy Ricky.

Esa voz… ¿De verdad que no seguía soñando? De golpe, me senté en la cama buscando mi móvil para alumbrar a quien estaba conmigo. No podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser…

—ANA.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo con un ojo cerrado cegada por la linterna del móvil, pero riendo probablemente por mi reacción.

—Tía, no, ¿qué haces aquí? O sea… a ver… ¡Tú no me has escrito en toda la noche y estabas fuera de promoción! 

—Pero ahora estoy aquí, ¿no lo ves? —ella seguía bromeando.

Apagué la luz avergonzada para volver a quedar a oscuras. 

—Teníamos todo planeado, para qué ocultarlo más. Ricky te diría que te fueses a dormir pronto y yo vendría de madrugada para quedarme contigo. No, nadie más lo sabe, nadie.

Permanecí boca arriba escuchándola, asimilando que el plan que había hecho a mis espaldas estuvo tan bien desarrollado que no sospeché en ningún momento. Además, en cierto modo seguía siendo un secreto, esa había sido la intención. Mi corazón agitado solo me pedía una cosa.

—Tengo que agradecerte.

—Para nada, lo hice porque quise, quería estar cont…

No le dejé acabar, me abracé a ella con todas mis fuerzas, con mi cabeza en su cuello y mis manos por la espalda. Me hubiese quedado así toda la noche.

—Good girl, no cambias.

—No sé si hablas de mi perfume o de mí.

—Descúbrelo tú misma.

Entonces, noté cómo la mano de Ana iba hacia mi pelo. Yo levanté la cabeza sin salir de mi asombro. Estaba siendo de lo más cariñosa, y era justo lo que anhelaba. Quise hacer mucho de lo que se me pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo terminaremos con lo que quedó en la academia? —me atreví a preguntar al fin en un susurro. Tan solo estaba esperando su negativa.

—¿Qué te parece ahora? 

La oscuridad no me permitió ver su expresión, ni ella a mí el rubor. Comencé a reír queriendo quitarle importancia, Ana me siguió aferrándose a mí. Y cuando parecía que todo quedaría en una de las nuestras, un silencio de un par de segundos dio paso al primer beso.

Los labios de Ana eran tal y como Amaia los había descrito, gorditos y suaves, ahora podía corroborarlo.

“Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir…”

Tan impulsiva noté a la merecida quinta finalista que apenas tuve tiempo de pensar. Se me nubló la menté más que extasiada. 

“Que no hay momento que yo pueda estar sin ti”

Para cuando quise darme cuenta, la War estaba sobre mí sin cesar en aquello que comenzamos. Sus manos permanecieron en mis mejillas y las mías pasaron a sus caderas. 

“Me absorbes el espacio y despacio me haces tuya… Muere el orgullo en mí”

Escuchaba su respiración agitada junto a la mía. Supe entonces que “eleganza” no era solo un HT para poner en sus fotos, que su “querer es poder” y mi “creer es crear” se habían hecho realidad y que yo estaba locamente enamorada de esa canaria. Ella, recuperando el aire, se tumbó sobre mí, fui yo la que acarició la cabellera morena entonces respondiendo sin preguntar a muchas dudas que aún estaban en el aire, estaba todo claro con solo un beso. Tan solo quedaba hacer mi amor palabras, a lo que susurré…

—Y es que no puedo estar si ti, Ana Guerra.

**Author's Note:**

> Por una aportación mínima en ko-fi, podéis pedir el fic de 3/4 páginas de los personajes que deseéis.
> 
> ✪ Twitter: @Warflxwers  
> ✪ Wattpad: WhereverUAre  
> ✪ Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yuzucchis


End file.
